I Who Had Nothing
by adamantinewings
Summary: He never deserved somebody like him. Yeah, he is just a nobody, a man literally with almost nothing but himself and then, this somebody fell for him, ended up living with him and his family never gave him so much as a glance. Until even his lover's attention was not his anymore. Then Sasuke learned something about him led that him to disappear. whole summary inside. ad. :)AU
1. Chapter 1

**I Who Had Nothing**

 **by**

 **Adamantine Wings**

He never deserved somebody like him. Yeah, he is just a nobody, a man literally with nothing but himself and then, this somebody fell for him, ended up living with him and his family never gave him so much as a glance. Until even his lover's attention was not his anymore. Then, out of nothing, he disappeared, leaving his raven's life in complete disarray.

Until one day, he saw a blond. It was Naruto and then, he wanted a second chance. But, something changed with Naruto and Sasuke wanted and needed to know unknowingly submitting himself into the darkest hell, a nightmare if you may, he had ever known.

Warnings: _**GRAPHIC**_ details/ depictions of sexual copulation between male and male, torture and gore. Occasional fragments and bad grammar. English is not my mother tongue. This is my first fanfic, so please, don't be.. (y'know)

 **Official Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto and its character nor do I have the contract or rights that states that I am the owner of this amazing story. This disclaimer applies to the whole story.

 **I Who Had Nothing by Adamantine Wings**

 **Chapter One: What We Had Before**

"I'm running late, dobe," Sasuke said hurriedly as Naruto tied a Windsor knot on his necktie.

"I know," the blond said and gave a tug at the tie and smiled. "There you go," he said and kissed Sasuke who disengaged immediately. Blue eyes met black and then, Sasuke was gone. Just like that but hey, he cannot ask for more. Sasuke is a very loving man, a responsible man of the house and the reason he is just a little bit cold was because it is one of the busiest month of the year, it's the first quarter and the company is undergoing the quarterly audit personally handled by Sasuke. Naruto sighed and instead of getting blue all day, he decided to do some household chores. He's currently on night shift on the factory where he worked as a machine operator.

That night, while Naruto was preparing their dinner, Sasuke came bursting into the kitchen, clutching a blue Giordano shirt.

"Naruto, what happened to this shirt?!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Look at it, there's a rip on the arm pit and the collar's too wide! Naruto, you just have one job, Naruto, one job,"

"I don't know what happened!"

"Cause you're a fucking dobe! God, Naruto! You know how busy I am working and I come home to such mistakes!"

"Im sorry, I'll just -"

"What? Make it right again? Argh," Sasuke said then spun around but not before dumping the shirt on the garbage, grabbing his car keys, he headed out. Naruto followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here," the man said angrily.

"It's just a shirt! Don't make it big!"

"It's not just that, Naruto," Sasuke said and proceeded to slam the door so hard on Naruto's face that the frame photograph of them together fell and went into pieces.

It was past eleven when the door opened and Sasuke came in. Naruto who was seating on the love seat stood up and all but threw himself.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Sasuke didn't say a word and just embraced him back and for Naruto, that was enough.

 _Later in the morning. During lunch._

Naruto smiled brightly as he sauntered down the end of the hall where his lover's office was situated. He was about to knock seeing that his secretary was nowhere to be found. When he heard the arguing voices inside.

"What?"Sasuke asked

"You heard me, I don't think I need to repeat what I have said," a stern but deeper voice said.

"Stop calling him useless!" Sasuke spat back. He never heard Sasuke did that with his father.

"And what do you call him? He doesn't have a decent job, for God's sake," Fugaku retorted.

"It's decent and it's clean," Sasuke sai

"But unbecoming of a person expected to be with you or belong among us," he said.

"I don't care, father, please let's not talk about this, besides. it doesn't affect my effectiveness in this company " Sasuke said.

"No, I will disown you if you will continue this foolishness, everything you've ever worked for, Sasuke, I will strip it off you," Fugaku threatened.

"You wouldn't do that," Sasuke said, still stoic.

"Try me, son,"

Naruto slowly backed away. He can't let Sasuke's all hard work go into nothing just for him. Fugaku was right. He who has nothing, but really, he don't need him to know that. Clutching the paper bag tightly, he sauntered for the stairs and trudged down the Uchiha Corps. His mind set. A sad smile escaped from his lips, making his blue eyes turned icy.

A demon like him is destined to be alone. Forever.

 **010naruto010**

"So, how was your day, teme?" Naruto casually asked him. He noticed that Sasuke minutely faltered.

"It was fine," he said and Naruto smiled.

 _ **Two Years Ago.**_

Naruto is currently facing the biggest problem in his entire life. The manpower agency he worked had gone bankrupt suddenly leaving hundred men including him jobless. He sighed, it wasn't hard to find job if he happen to be like them but in his case, a "foreign" man is hard to trust plus the fact that he has some kind of dark history lurking behind him. He needed a job badly or he will die this coming winter. He sadly trudged the dirty path leading to his home outside the bustling city of Konoha. He looked more helpless as he studied his home. One strong typhoon could take the whole roof off. But, hey he was so lucky; the former governor of Konoha, Mr. Sarutobi gave this house to him. For free in spite of the group of councilors vehemently reacted against it. Nobody could say no to the governor so in the end, they let it happen and Naruto was the happiest. Just imagine that an orphan like him had a house on his own who didn't even finished senior high school. Who constantly live off on ramen and at that thought, he stopped walking. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. He hurriedly turned back towards the lights of the city and all but ran towards Ichiraku Ramen House.

Old man Teuchi! Please, give me a job," he pleaded as soon as he saw the man throwing nets on the garbage bags. The man almost jumped, quite startled.

"Naruto! You almost killed me in fright, young man!" the man said, a little smile on his face indicated that he was not angry at all.

"So..?" He asked, his eyes glistening in hope.

"Okay, alright, you clean the tables every night and the floor, okay?" the man said. "On regular rates," he added and Naruto smiled.

"Should I start now?"

"No, it's alright, tomorrow, you can start, just bring your resume so I could file it in the office," the kind man said and Naruto nodded. Relived, Naruto spun around and walked back home. It was an hour- walk from the Ichiraku but a man like him who grew up in poverty; it was just classified as "nearby walk".

 _ **Uchiha Main Mansion**_

"…."

"Yes, I would like to purchase the Ichiraku Ramen House," Fugaku said.

Itachi and Sasuke both had the identical look. Both expressionless and yet, their minds had the same thought.

'What on earth is going on inside Father's head?'

"You may think that I must have lost my mind but I see a great potential with the restaurants. Madara nii-sama said that it is high time for the Uchiha to start a food line, don't you think so?"

"I think that would be a good venture, father." Itachi said.

"Good, I want one of you to contact the man who owned the Ichiraku, decide who will be the one negotiating on that, the file is in my office," Fugaku said. Itachi kicked Sasuke so hard on the shin, his leather shoes connecting to it making Sasuke jumped up. Looking like he was excited on the prospect of dealing with it but in reality, he was mentally gasping in pain and yet, unable to throw dirty glance at Itachi.

"Sasuke, you seemed rather excited in the prospect of buying this mini restaurant. I take it you will be the one to deal with this, yes?" Fugaku said.

010naruto010

"What?" Teuchi said as Sasuke nodded.

"As I have said earlier, we would like to be a part of your restaurant, more likely, a silent partner," the raven haired said.

"Let me think about it, Mr. Uchiha," the old man said. The man already thinking about the benefit of the sudden offer.

"Of course, Mr. Teuchi, I will give you the entire week but I expect your answer on Saturday night," Sasuke relented and the man nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha,"

"I shall be going then," he said while bowing shallowly and turned to walk out of the door. But he stopped walking as his eyes caught a blond man walking towards them. Immediately, he felt something towards the man who smiled at him when their eyes met.

"Good morning, Mister!" the man said then, he politely passed by them and Sasuke smirked slightly. It seemed that he owed his big brother for this.

A month later, Ichiraku was purchased by the Uchiha Int'l in the condition that it will undergo in an expansion within a year and that Teuchi and the rest of the crew will still manage the restaurant. Sasuke who cannot get the familiar blond man on his mind planned immediately.

Naruto was busy humming and clean the tables the famous Ino-Shika-Chou heirs vacated. Ever since the Ichiraku's became partially owned by the Uchiha, famous and big time people started to trickle in the past month. Just right now, Naruto knew the three who just dined. He went with them on the same preschool back then, but he doubted if they could even remember him. He was pretty alone back then. He spun around, about to put away the bowls when he bumped on someone. Apparently, it was the platinum blonde woman.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to bump on you," Naruto apologized.

"Watch where you're going," the lady said. "Now, look at my dress, you ruined it and its new!" she indignantly said and it was loud.

"Ino, stop it, it's just water, not some kind of ink, you could use your hair dryer to dry that," the man with a pineapple haircut said.

"No! It's a gift from my friend and I still have to go back to office!" Ino said.

"What's the commotion all about?" a voice suddenly interrupted them. It seemed like Ino has gotten attention. 'And it had to be this man's attention,' Naruto thought. From the looks of it, he would be jobless in the end of the day.

"Mister Uchiha, please hire some decent employees, not stupid ones," Ino said quite mean.

"Hey, Ino, stop that already," the fat man, Chouji said.

"My apologies, Ms. Yamanaka, please, consider all you have eaten on the house," Sasuke said with a slight bow. He straightened and looked at Ayame, Teuchi's daughter in the counter who immediately put money on the envelope and approached them.

"I apologize, Ms. Yamanaka," Naruto said, bowing deeply to the woman which the lady promptly ignored. "It won't happen again," he added.

Shikamaru immediately lead Ino out while Chouji was left behind. He put the envelope back on Naruto's hands which surprised the blond man. The big man just smiled.

"Please, forgive our friend, Ino is just having a bad day today, she's not like that usually," the man said before heading out. Meanwhile, Ayame walked back on the counter and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Finish that and go to the office," he said and sauntered off.

010 naruto 010

Naruto felt that his heart was going to give out. they wouldn't fire him for that one mistake right? He knocked on the door and heard Sasuke's voice. He went inside and looked at the man.

"Uzumaki,"

"Uchiha-san, it was an accident, I didn't know that she was behind me, please, don't fire me!" Naruto immediately said his voice filled with worry and pleading. "I would never ever do the same mistake again," he pleaded.

Meanwhile, Sasuke smiled inwardly. He could now remember this blond man. He was their preschool classmate but this blond was kind of lonely back then, with no parents, he even didn't attended recitals and their graduation.

"Alright, but never ever slip up like that again, you may continue your work," he said.

"Thank you so much, Sir!" Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded. Naruro silently went out, feeling relieved that he won't lose the job.

It was almost midnight when Sasuke emerged from the office, done with his audit when he saw the customer are dwindling in number. He walked towards the kitchen to bid his goodbye when he heard Teuchi in reprimanding voice. He frowned and inched a little forward but not noticeable.

"You should rest, Naruto, you've been working for 18 hours now, that is enough, go home and have a day-off tomorrow," the old man said.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I just need a little extra," the man said. "I could still get going, dattebayo!" Naruto said. Sasuke frowned even more. He appreciated industrious worker but burning off in too much work, even his father, Fugaku, knows that a worker deserves a break. He stepped inside and rudely butt in.

"Mr. Teuchi is correct, you should rest, Uzumaki," he said. Both of them slightly jumped in shock.

"See? Mr. Uchiha even thinks the same," the man said when suddenly, the strong rain gust. Naruto sighed, defeated. His body could still keep up, having been accustomed to long working hours and not just simple job, he used to work on a construction company, for goodness sake.

"I think I'll stay, it's raining and I don't have umbrella anyways," Naruti said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm about to leave as well, I could give you a ride," he immediately volunteered.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, please do so, Naruto here walks all the time so I bet its just nearby," the old man said.

"But - ,"

"No buts, get your things on your locker, wait for me outside," Sasuke ordered imperiously, Naruto cannot protest anymore. He mumbled excuse me before heading for the locker room. Sasuke faced the old man.

"The restaurant is doing well, our expansion may be possible within three to five months if the customers number would not dwindle," Sasuke said and the latter happily nodded. They talked some things for about a minute and Sasuke took his leave. He saw the blond man standing beside his car. He fished out for the keys and push its keyless locking system. Naruto hopped in. He was silent, contradicting to the blond that he had observed the whole day.

"So, where do you live?" Sasuke asked as he maneuvered out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"Uhm, south of here, sir, just a little ways farther the Konoha's arc," Naruto said, holding out a bug firefly flash light. Sasuke calculated the distance and almost had his eyes fall from his eyes!

"That's two kilometer away from the restaurant," he said flatly. There was no way in hell that it was a nearby walk. "That's almost two hours walk," he said. "And you always went out at night!" he said.

"I'm not a girl, Mr. Uchiha, I can handle myself," Naruto said.

"That's not what I meant by that," Sasuke said and Naruto faced him suddenly.

"But I have no means of other transportation, besides, that will take two hours if you take the road but if you will take a shortcut, the travel time would only be an hour walk," Naruto said in his defense. Sasuke was speechless. Never in his entire life did he walked that far. Instead of arguing, he asked for a detailed direction.

"Uh, just drop me off that dirt road, my house is inside,' Naruto said pointing at a dirt dark road. Sasuke instead of stopping turned his fog light and drove straight ahead the dirt road.

"Mr. Uchiha, please you don't need to drive me all the way, it's a big help that you drop me off the entrance," Naruto said but Sasuke just "hn" and continued driving until they reach the house.

And as the fog light illuminated the bungalow type house, Sasuke felt himself went slack jaw. The house looked dilapidated. The roof looked like a strong gust of wind could blow it away.

"You live there?" he asked Naruto who smiled brightly despite of the house current situation.

"Yes, ever since I was in highs chool, please, Mr. Uchiha, let's go inside and have a tea,' Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, needing to see the state the house was in.

Together, they hopped out of the car and went inside. Naruto immediately turned on the two firefly flashlight that hung on his ceiling and it illuminated the house. The bungalow had a small living room, a two covered love seat and a center table with a small radio on top and books below. There's a lot of candle holder attached on the wall and Naruto immediately grabbed the match from the table and one by one lit them. Sasuke in turn, sat on the love seat studying the house. He saw a small kitchen with a sink and a stove. No refrigerator, just a big cooler, a little fire place with a lot of wood, on his right side, there were two doors, probably for bedroom and comfort room. He looked up to see if the roof leaked and he was not wrong. Beside the sink, there was a leak there. And there's a lot of plant actually.

"Mr. Uchiha, what would you have? Instant coffee or jasmine tea?" Naruto asked. And Sasuke had to smile. eventhough, the house looked so desolated, it felt like home and the blond seemed so content.

"Jasmine tea, Naruto," he said and watched for the blond's reaction as he used his first name.

"Right away, Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said and opened the stove after putting a kettle on top of it.

"So, you mean you live alone here, Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, Mr.-."

"Sasuke,"

"W-what?"

"No need to be formal with me, call me Sasuke, you were my classmate in preschool, don't you think I'd remember?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto stood and approached the stove, tactically turning his back at him. He worked on their teas before speaking.

"Fine, Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto asked and Sasuke was almost taken aback.

"Hn, what do you mean?"

"First, you gave me a ride then, said to call you on your first name, what do you want, Sasuke?" He said and Sasuke looked at his back intently.

"I want to know you more," he said so suddenky that even him was taken aback. 'What the fuck did I just said?' Sasuke said to himself.

"….."

"….."

"Heh, I guess, that's not so bad, huh? But isnt kinda getting late and I'm tired," Naruto said casually turning around, secretly evasive. But for some unknown reason, Sasuke saw right through him but decided to let it slip. Silently, he sipped the jasmine tea and knew that it was organic. He was about to speak again when there was a loud boom and then, it suddenly rained hard. Naruto pulled the curtains and faced him.

"You can't go at this rate, it will be too dangerous for you t drive, I guess you have to stay the night here, Sasuke, you could sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor," Naruto said as Sasuke sipped in his tea.

"Please, there's no need to be hospitable, I can take the floor," Sasuke said.

"No, I insist, Sasuke and that's it," he said. "Wait here, I'll just change and arrange the bed," Naruto said and walked inside his room.

Meanwhile, as the door shut, Naruto took a moment to breathe, Sasuke was here! He can't explain it but every time he saw the raven haired man, his heart was doing this somersaulting and despite everything, he felt a tingle of happiness and bashfulness when Sasuke offered to take him home. He knew that it was just out of kindness because it was raining but that man's stares, it melts his heart and Naruto had to shake his head. He can't fall _In_ love with him, the man was just plain unreachable. It's like reaching for coconut with a bamboo stick, just impossible.

While Naruto was changing, Sasuke pulled the album from the table and leaf through it. It wasn't even filled with enough pictures. There are only two picture. It was a young Naruto together with the late Konoha Govenor Sarutobi Hiruzen. The next picture was a team of construction worker. Naruto still wore his yellow helmet and grinning happily in the camera. The next page of the album was a small graduation certificate of preschool and an elementary diploma. He opened the next page and there was nothing.

It seemed that Naruto was not able to graduate in high school. Sasuke suddenly had a realization that even though his family is quite the hard one setting such high expectations for them, he was glad that they, he and Itachi don't even have to work their ass off so they could live, and quite thankful to know that his mother and father is alive.

When the door opened, Naruto came out wearing a faded orange jogging pants and a soft blue cotton shirt. "im sorry, my bed's a little hard in the back, but I kind of prefer it that way," he said, a little apologetic. Sasuke nodded in understanding. He knew that with the kind of work Naruto has, a little cushion or softness with the right amount of hardnes is kind of comforting easing the tired muscles.

"Its fine, Naruto," he said.

And from that night forward, Sasuke became Naruto's regular visitor. They became the best of friends and Sasukehad cleverly concealed his growing attraction towards the blond. _**His**_ blonde.

Until that day came that made them realize how strongly they feel for each other. It was during one hiking trip around the mountains that surrounded Konoha.

One of Mt. Hiei's old trail are considered to be dangerous and Sasuke and Naruto ventured out there. It was all fine until something quite unexpected happen. During summer, the possibility of rain in Konoha is next to nil and yet, this might be it. They were in the tenth and final peak before sharply turning to the safest trail, when the onslaught of rain matchd with thunder happened.

"Shit," they both cussed aloud as a deafening roar erupted. They were so high that they started to feel scared. At an elevation like this, moving is impossible with water pouring down, the rocks would be so slippery and they were on the edge and getting struck by the thunder is quite high in the possibility. Then, a chuckled rippled from the blond man beside him. Sasuke whipped his head. They were both leaning in the big rock on top of the mountain, looking blankly at the distant city below.

"Nothing, just thinking some things," Naruto said. But Sasuke, trained all his life to read every facial muscles and its meaning could see that Naruto is a bit frightened.

"Tell me more about your life," Sasuke said, trying to gauge forward towards the slightly damp blond.

"Um, I've told you everything," Naruto said and that was admittedly true, form his birth up to the very moment before they met. One would think, if they weren't both men, something must have been going on between them.

"Then, let me tell you about mine," Sasuke said and proceeded to spill the hilarious and serious life he had. Naruto would interrupt him whenever he regaled about the tale of him and Itachi secretly pranking their family and how they usually cause scuffles (mainly brotherly scuffles) and before they both knew it, the raging rain had stopped and the sun began to shine again. They stood up and proceeded to walk down the path when suddenly, Naruto slipped, sending him down to the slope that if Sasuke cannot catch him in time, he will be plummeting down the mountain's deep ridges. Sasuke risked it all and threw himself forward, powerfully catching Naruto's arm. Thank God, they were not damp.

"I have you, oh God, I have you," he said as he pulled Naruto who he slid on the slope. The blue eyed blond looked pale. "I'm not letting you go," he said.

"Don't let me go, don't-" Naruto said and was abruptly cut when Sasuke suddenly pulled him up and kissed him so hard his breath hitched. When they parted, Naruto found himself enveloped in an embrace.

"I love you," Sasuke said. His dark eyes have a red tinge on the edges, an Unchia sign that they are in their highest emotional state. "I just wanted you to know," Sasuke said. Naruto looked flabbergasted before smiling brightly and leaned forward.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," he replied and they kissed again before going down the mountain holding hands. After that, Sasuke helped Naruto repair the cabin and spent nights there until two years later, he asked him to stay with him in the city as the Ichiraku expanded and had even reach the other continents. The old original crew where Naruto belonged were all promoted.

At first, Uchiha family was not even perturbed about Sasuke's orientation but then, the both of them began living together in the city. That had rage Fugaku. Yes, he could tolerate them living or spending time in the woods but to live together in the city. The stakes are far bigger than Sasuke thought or ever imagine. Madara will be breathing down their necks and Uchiha's reputation will be tainted, not only that, Madara had enough power to banish Naruto if the blond would continue to be with Sasuke and Sasuke would be ruined.

If only he could make Naruto leave on his own accord. That would be perfect, Sasuke may have been devastated but at least, the impact will be a little softer to take though it doesn't mean that it would not give the all such a hard time. If only the blond had not done what he had done, everything would have been simpler and a lot easier. But a criminal is a criminal.

And that led them to this predicament. Naruto had to leave his son one way or another.

 **Present Time**.

It was three nights after he overheard the conversation and he remained acting naturally. But it was already past eleven, no text, no phone call all day, and Naruto was already worried. Suddenly, there was a loud jingling in the door and Sasuke came in later on. Naruto stood up immediately looking at his lover. The smell of whiskey was quite overpowering and the man swung left and right.

"Ah, there you are," he said.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked. His voice low in fury. He cannot believe this. Sasuke is busy that he cannot even join him for lunch and he comes home drunk?!

"With father and aniki," Sasuke said dismissively. And Naruto being the understandable one knew that he would never in his entire life would win an argument against a drunk man, whoever it may be, let it slide. Instead, he approached Sasuke and helped him settle in their room. While helping Sasuke go to sleep, Naruto already put the lights off, Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"Do I really know you enough, Naruto?" he asked, if it weren't for the smell of whiskey still in his body, Naruto would think twice if he was drunk or not all. He stiffened and looked at Sasuke in the dark.

"Yeah, I've told you everything about me, right?" he said, a deep foreboding and cold trailing on his spine. Could it be possible that Sasuke discovered the truth about him?

"I know, it's just that Uncle Izuna is fucking with my mind," he said and drifted off. It left Naruto thinking deeply.

'It is not entirely impossible for them to discover everything about me,' he thought forlornly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Who Had Nothing**

 **by**

 **Adamantine Wings**

 **Official Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto and its character nor do I have the contract or right that states that I am the owner of this amazing story. This disclaimer applies to the whole story.

 **Chapter Two: Departed**

It was early in the morning and Sasuke was silently sipping his coffee and Naruto was cleaning the penthouse.

"Don't you have work today?" He asked Naruto and the blond man, not stopping said;

"Ah, nope, Blythe said he could handle it, it's not peak season so, customers trickle in only," he answered while lifting a bookcase and sweeping under it at the same time. "Are you by any chance isn't leaving today?" he asked Sasuke, secretly peering on his lashes. The man stopped sipping before smiling darkly.

"No, I have plans and that includes you," he said and suddenly, he was unto Naruto, effectively pinning the slightly smaller man on the wall.

"Sasuke," he said almost breathless. The light coming from the sun made his eyes glow brightly and his lips glistened. Sasuke smiled before his lips descended and kissed him hotly. They parted a minute after to inhale deep breaths.

"Not in the glass," he said and Naruto laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah, not in the glass," the blond said and Sasuke hauled him up to their room and proceeded to made love to Naruto to oblivion.

Inside the room, Sasuke immediately discarded all their clothes and slightly dry humped Naruto.

After the rigorous activity.

"…"

"That was amazing," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled softly as the man untied him.

"I love you so much, Sasuke, so much," he said and Sasuke smiled. He pulled Naruto by his waist and cuddled him.

"So I you, dobe, so I you," he said, and both drifted to sleep.

That night, they shared the most wonderful meal Naruto ever cooked.

 _Monday. ('nuf said)_

Fugaku came inside Sasuke's office, his face grim and all. Silently, he put the thick manila brown envelope on his desk.

"What is this, father?" Sasuke asked. His face belied the curiosity running all over his mind.

"Im so sorry, son, but…" Fugaku tried to be as empathic as he could. Sasuke, with his heart beating loud opened the envelope and there came Naruto's mug shot! And then, the pictures, which made his stomach churn in the most unpleasant ways.

"I told you, he is no angel, Sasuke," his father said and he knew its meaning. He doesn't need to read the whole case; he barely scanned it and was shocked. Naruto at 18 killed 2 people, a man named Shimura Danzo and a man named Mizuki. All this time, he had been sleeping with a man who mercilessly gutted these two. Slowly, he sat up, gathered his coat and the envelope in the parking lot, he absent mindedly put the keys and drove to the penthouse.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just finished his 8 hour shift from the Ichiraku, being the Head Waiter, he had a lot of job, serving platters to the customers is the hardest but paid the best. So, slowly, he walked inside the building. He absently wondered why Blythe didn't come in today, he was one of the most efficient waiter they had. Sighing, he pushed the 15th floor. He almost jumped when he got on their floor; standing on its lone door was Blythe looking at him through and through.

"Hey, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, trying not to sound rude. Sasuke doesn't like his privacy invaded.

"I need your help, can we talk inside?" Blythe said and Naruto nodded.

"Come on in," He said, opening the door wider. He turned to hung his jacket on the rack until he heard a shirt being dropped on the floor. The man came in and Naruto suddenly had a feeling that everything is going downhill right there and then. He was about to speak when he felt the bigger man's arms encircled him and slammed him in the wall, he paled as he felt the hardness poking on his stomach, his breath hitching.

"Finally, I got you, whore," the man said and Naruto struggled but the man pinched something between his shoulder and armpit that made his right limb numb but he fought until the man hit him on nape making his knees turned jelly and he slumped forward, his eyesight darkening, now, Blythe hauled him up in the sofa and kissed him, the very moment the door opened. Naruto felt cold.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, a shot of adrenaline came and he succeeded trying to wriggle out from Blythe.

"Naruto," the man said darkly. His eyes, red tinge and Blythe slowly got up and smirked.

"Let me explain-,"

"No need," Sasuke said.

"It wasn't what you -," Naruto tried to explain but Sasuke cut him off.

"I don't need your explanations, just… go," he said. And Sasuke felt his heart gave out but his cold fury overpowered him. "Before I wring your useless neck, son of a bitch," he said with so much acid in his tone, his face showed disgust.

"I, I will leave," he said. The pain in his heart increased as he saw the disgust on his lover's face.

"Never ever come back," the raven haired man added.

"I won't," Naruto said. Blythe walked outside, casually passing Sasuke who ignored him, his eyes all but tunneled to this blond who ensnared his heart like a true demon in the guise of an angel. But the man could think that he was free, let him stretch his leash until he can't walk nor run anymore and that's where he would prowl and take the man for the kill.

"And you are no longer welcome in Ichiraku," he said as he slowly approached Naruto. He punched the blond so hard he spun and laid prone to the floor. He cannot get up as he laid there dazed. Sasuke calmly plucked the expensive watch he gave Naruto.

"You no longer stop time for me, murderer," he said and Sasuke proceeded to scatter the pictures around for Naruto to see who struggled to sit up. The blond man was silent. He was pale, very pale that his face was white as a sheet. Sasuke decided to ask something he had been itching to ask. "Tell me, did you ever felt guilty for killing them, criminal? He asked and surprisingly, Naruto shook his head as he stood.

"Never, not even once," he said honestly and walked outside.

"I shouldn't have saved you in that mountain had I known you are a traitor useless slut murdering son of a bitch," Sasuke said and Naruto faltered. His back turned, he crouch and put his shoes on, his oldest, not the one Sasuke gave and slip on his orange jacket, never once looking back at Sasuke, his eyes gleamed with unshed tears, fear and heart clenching pain.

And that was the last time they ever saw Naruto. Till this day, they never saw a strand of his blond hair. Sasuke continued living as if he never met Naruto and Fugaku and the rest of the family pretended they didn't even know the blond.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note:

Imsorry for the late college life .(nuf said).If you want the detailsabout the "rigorous activity"please pm me.:)


End file.
